


Half-Birthday

by ArraFrost



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArraFrost/pseuds/ArraFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter comes home to find a surprise in his bedroom in the form of a mercenary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on tumblr. 
> 
> Inspired by a [gifset by gazzymouse](http://gazzymouse.tumblr.com/post/24246223595/peter-fumbled-with-his-keys-for-a-moment): (first one in the second row)

“No thanks, Pop! I'm going to be in my room for a bit, I've got some projects I need to finish. Maybe Dad will want to watch Bambi with you!” Peter yelled as he jogged up the stairs. “For the fifth time this week.” He mumbled under his breath when he reached the landing.

Peter had plans tonight, solid blueprints for improvements on his Spider-Man suit and this time he was going to finish it without Tony interrupting him and telling him he could improve every little thing by moving around this equation and adding some kind of element Tony had invented just moments before.

This time, Peter was determined to get through this without any distraction. He would ask JARVIS to keep on watch for him and get straight to work.

Opening the door to his sanctuary, all of Peter's plans fell to the floor around his feet before his mind could scramble to pick them back up. Instantly Peter closed the door in his own face to properly take in what he'd just seen. The only solution was that he lost his mind somewhere between the steps and his bedroom.

Cautiously he opened his door again, just a peak, hoping his hallucination had disappeared. But he had no such luck. His best friend, if you want to call him that, was sitting on his bed... naked... with a red rose in his mouth. Eyes suggestive and smug... and did he mention naked? No coverage, at all. A blanket tossed over... any  _exposed_  bits, the crossing of his legs to conceal... things, nothing. Full on frontal nudity.

“Wade...” Peter greeted suspiciously, trying to keep his eyes focused on Wade's face and nothing else.

“Parker.” Wade mumbled out around the rose, clearly impressed with himself.

“What... are you doing?”

Wade grinned around the rose before taking it out so he could speak properly. “This, Mr. Spideyman,” He spread his arms to give Peter an even better view of his body, which he hadn't thought possible, “is your birthday present.”

Suppressing the blush rising in his cheeks, Peter spoke with the calm and collected voice he'd learn from his Pop when he was under stress. “It's not, my birthday.”

“Half-birthday present?” Wade didn't miss a bit.

Doing his math quickly in his head, Peter determined that technically... that was true. Which wasn't as comforting as he would have thought.

“And... you thought...” Peter's mind struggled to grasp exactly what his friend had been thinking to come to this conclusion but then there never was a logical way to breakdown what made Wade Wilson do what he did... ever. “What? Exactly?”

Wade's eyebrow cocked significantly, as though Peter was missing the very obvious equation of 2+2=5. Instead of explaining, however, Wade sat there silently, flexing his muscles and keeping his eyes locked on Peter's. It was several minutes before Peter started to shift awkwardly where he stood, feeling the air pushing against him from the tension.

“No, seriously Wade. I don't know what's going on in your head- ever. But I think you should leave because I'm starting to get really uncomfortable and I don't like that look in your eyes right now and don't you dare lick your lips like that!” Peter was rambling. He was incredibly nervous and he wasn't sure why he was so nervous, or embarrassed, or why his face was full tilt red as Wade stood up and walked towards him- Oh god he was walking towards him, naked, confident and was he always in such good shape?

“Don't you want to unwrap your present?” Wade whispered in his ear, his voice suddenly sultry and close... very close.

“Uh... um...” Peter stuttered significantly, trying to make his mind come back online. “Is there... anything to unwrap?” His eyes widened at his own words, really? That's all he could say and that's where his mind was going right now? He'd have to have meaningful words with his mind later about this. But right now, he wanted to focus on the fact that he could  _feel_ Wade smirk against his ear. 


End file.
